


Plans

by Redenzione



Series: View [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redenzione/pseuds/Redenzione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the simple things can torture Iron Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans

Cursing at his own incompetence, Tony Stark threw his Philips head screwdriver over his shoulder. He didn't flinch at the sound of some bits of glass shattering, or metal falling down haphazardly he was too busy staring at the blank television screen.

He flexed his armour covered fingers once before curling them back up into a fist, he flexed them again and wiggled them slightly, he felt the waves of power coursing through him and for all of five seconds he managed to resist the urge to blast something.

Important papers that he should have cared about flew up around the significantly damaged workspace followed by random pieces of scrap he was now throwing and aiming at. Small pieces ricocheted off the walls and each other, he felt his flesh gain small stinging cut but he didn't care.

Pepper Potts had plans.

He didn't like it when she had plans.

It meant that for a good four to five hours, her attention was not solely based on him. He didn't even want to think about the consequences if four or five hours turned into a lifetime. She would have someone else to think about, some one else to take care of, some one else to banter with, he would be shoved down to second best on her list of most important people in her life.

Swallowing a lemon seemed really good to him right about now. Either that or going for another round with Vanity Fair.

Pulling off the armoured arm he concentrated long enough to place it gently back down on the table before grabbing the coffee cup Pepper had left him hours before. He took a gulp, it was cold. Something he should have been used to, he grimaced and placed the cup down, pondering for a few moments he picked it up and threw it, he still didn't smile at the satisfying sound, even though he had imagined it to be whoever Pepper was with.

Frustrated, he let out a small growl and stalked up the stairs, he was positive it wasn't her birthday so why she even had plans baffled him. Normally he kept her so busy she never had time for anything else.

With practised ease he ignored the selfishness of his thoughts and walked towards where he had left the phone. He picked it up and lay back on his couch, the one she was normally sitting on till at least 9 pm at night – except tonight, because she had plans.

It didn't even bother him that he didn't have plans, and she did, he could easily just head into the heart of the city and pick anybody up for the night. The fact of the matter was he couldn't ring her for anything because she had plans, and although he had major defects in his personality, he wasn't about to ring her in the middle of whatever she was doing, mostly because he had no idea what he would say to her, and second she would realize immediately what he was doing and call him out on it.

He also wanted Pepper to enjoy herself, preferably it would be better if the 'enjoying' was with him, however at this moment that could not be rectified- unless of course he found out where she was and what she was doing and coincidentally ran into her. Therefore if only by coincidence they happened to meet each other she couldn't suspect anything – especially if he removed any traces of evidence.

Raising one eyebrow and quirking his lips, Tony felt the ideas rush through his brain, the idea, like most of his, had merit. Standing up from his couch and tapping on his Arc Reactor, he ran through the most time-efficient and seemingly coincidental way that he could find Pepper and by complete unintention, interrupt her plans.

Sighing he turned and looked out into the dark night, he braced his forearm on the glass, it was one of his favourite views – the one from his own home, especially at night when the city below him lighted up. He smiled to himself; Pepper liked it too – although she had worried about the safety of his house. He was also sure- even though it would never happen – she would like the view better with him, especially if he took her for a spin in his Iron Man suit.

The suit, currently being repainted due to a slight accident with that accursed missile he just  _had_  to make. Twitching his nose he turned away from the red lights of the city he walked around his couch and sank down onto it, he winced as the remote control edged into his back; he thrust it out and quickly adjusted the volume on the television that had turned on as he sat down.

Wincing he angled his head trying to get rid of the ringing out of his ears from the unholy noise of whoever it was on the television. He glanced quickly at the screen only so he could make a quick mental note lest he run into the owner of the voice that could render himself into a state of quick inebriation, in his suit, and without alcohol.

The quick glance gave him more than he bargained for. He whipped his head up again and groped for the remote, in his haste he managed to change the channel five separate times before finally landing back onto the right one and adjusting the volume. He could almost feel his reactor drain away slowly, numb, he leaned back onto couch, he stared off into space and felt his vision blur.

He looked back up at the screen, Timothy Charit stood there talking into the woman's (whom he had likened to a dying vulture) microphone, that didn't bother him. The man could suck up to the press all he wanted; Tony Starks shadow was as dark as his hair and now echoed throughout the world.

What concerned Tony Stark was the backless dressed woman standing slightly away from Charit. He could feel the anger rise, not only had Charit interrupted what would have been without a doubt the sexiest romp he would have had. Ever. (In his office. Above a couple hundred people. With Pepper.) But now he had succeeded where Tony had not. He had Pepper on a date with him.

Tony glared at the screen before shutting it off, the last thing he needed was Pepper's smiling face gracing the screen. He clenched his fingers again and laughed bitterly at the irony. He had beat Charit at everything except the one thing that mattered most, and what was worse he couldn't do anything about it – If he wanted Pepper in his life at all.

He jumped as he heard the door to his house click open and click shut. His eyes widened as he heard the familiar tap of high-heeled shoes. Four inches of pure sex. Black, covered, Louboutin, pumps.

Tony looked up to see Pepper walking calmly into his living room, her hair was pulled into an immaculate low ponytail, she had typical black pencil skirt that stopped (to his gratitude and chagrin) at her knees, a light blue collared blouse (where was rain when you needed it?) covered by a form-fitting black jacket (who needs a corset?) She was balancing a pizza with a Burger King bag on top in the palm of her hand, and she was wearing the shoes. She was a goddess.

He continued looking at her unabashedly as she placed down the food and picked up her laptop from the coffee table. She met his eyes and smiled smally, "will that be all Mr Stark?"

He continued staring at her before quickly glancing at the digital clock that was also on the coffee table. "I thought you had plans tonight?" She raised an eyebrow at the incredulity in his tone. "Tomorrow night, Mr Stark." She grinned, "like clockwork."

She turned and walked toward the door, he watched her go, hearing the door click open and shut once more he reached in for one of the cheeseburgers and unwrapped it slowly, almost robotically he took a bite, he chewed and swallowed before a grimace covered his face. The torture he had gone through tonight was all for naught, and it would only have to be repeated tomorrow night.

The sound of bun, sauce, processed cheese, mustard, pickles and meat patty against his window was extremely more satisfying than swallowing a lemon.

Although he still didn't like it when she had plans.


End file.
